What Went Wrong
by Lex Lexa
Summary: Phoenix/Maya- Set after Apollo Justice, after 7 years together and a long distance relationship, Phoenix Wright finds himself alone after pushing Maya out of his life. Could a trip to Kurain bring her back? Or bring more heartache?
1. Chapter 1

Alone in his apartment, Phoenix Wright sank into his sofa, eyes closed, wishing to think of nothing. Do nothing. The curtains were closed, the television was showing a daytime soap and Phoenix was in his pajamas. He had not been this low since he had lost his badge, not even close, he thought to himself. Yet he did not care. Lucky for him, Trucy was on vacation with Apollo, as it was their last chance to do so before school started again. This meant there was no reason for him to hide how much pain he was in; he embraced it. Phoenix groaned loudly as he heard a loud knock and slumped towards the door.

"Hmph. I heard you were being pathetic." A familiar face greeted him.

"What are you doing here, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, half curious, half annoyed. Edgeworth pushed past him and into his apartment.

"So it really was the Fey girls who were keeping you in check... ever since they've left it seems your desire to wash, dress and clean," he said looking around the room, disgusted, "...has disappeared."

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood for a heart to heart right now, Edgeworth, especially with you." Phoenix grumbled, sitting back down on the sofa.

Edgeworth couldn't help but grin at Wright's terrible mood. "You're just being bitter but alas, I'll forgive you. I'd hate to see you waste away alone." He got out a bottle of whiskey from the paper bag he'd been carrying and poured the two of them a drink. "Now drink your whiskey."

_"He can't stand me in my pyjamas but doesn't seem to mind encouraging me to become a bitter drunk..."_ Phoenix thought to himself sardonically, still pissed off that Edgeworth had ruined his solitary moping.

"God, what a state this place is... Wright! Honestly." Edgeworth exclaimed, clearing up some junk lying on the kitchen counter. "Maya left two months ago; don't you think it's time you pulled yourself together?" He said, proceeding to go through Phoenix's mail.

_"What is he, my mother?!"_ Phoenix just sat in silence drinking his whiskey, watching Edgeworth clean up his mess.

"You do know you've got at least three bills here, Wright." Edgeworth stopped, "Speak of the devil, a letter stamped from Kurain Village..."

Phoenix immediately choked on his whiskey, much to Edgeworth's disgust. The two sat there in silence for moment, Edgeworth waiting for Phoenix to stop coughing and make his next move. "More whiskey?" he offered. Phoenix stood up abruptly.

"No, er, yes, you what? Ahhhhh..." he took the letter from Edgeworth but instead of opening it, he just stared. Phoenix slowly sat down crossed legged on the floor, running a hand through his unkempt hair, as if the whole world had disappeared around him.

Though Edgeworth tried to appear amused at this melodrama, he couldn't help but be curious. Why had Maya sent that letter? What exactly had happened between the two of them? Perhaps he and Phoenix were not close enough to discuss such personal issues, or perhaps he was still simply not ready to open up about it, however obvious it had been when Maya left. Edgeworth soon found himself leaning over Wright's shoulder, staring at the letter himself.

"Do you two... correspond regularly?" he asked carefully.  
"No," Phoenix replied sharply, still hypnotised by the envelope.

It was clear Edgeworth was not going to get any answers from Phoenix today, so he stood up promptly, with a small sigh of defeat, and made his way to the front door.  
"Well, Wright, I'm afraid I must be off. You had better be out of tracksuit bottoms by the end of the week," he warned.

Phoenix gave a small grumble, "Yeah right..." before Edgeworth left. He let out a small sigh, staring at the envelope. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart, thinking about Maya. The last memory he had was of her in tears, slinking away from his embrace and closing the door behind her.

He wondered what she had to say to him, after two months of separation. He couldn't believe she had forgiven him already, so why would she write? _"I should have been the one to write first... what kind of man am I?"_ Phoenix decided he would go to bed but couldn't physically let go of the letter or bring himself to open it. He spent the remainder of that night drinking whiskey and debating in his own mind what to do.

_"JUST OPEN IT!"_ He screamed in his head.

Phoenix jumped as his home phone started to ring. He broke out of the foetal position and dragged his way across the living room floor to reach for the receiver. "Helloooou?" He said pathetically.

"Er, Mister Nick? Hello?"

"Pearls?! Is that you?" he jumped up, spilling the remaining contents of his whiskey glass.

"I'm so sorry to call you like this, but I was wondering if you received my letter?" Pearl asked, worried she had disturbed Nick in the middle of something important. Clearly she hadn't.

"Your... letter? You... wrote that letter?" Phoenix nearly fell over; he couldn't believe he had been angsting over a letter that was supposedly from Maya, when all along it was from Pearl. What an idiot! While Pearl expressed her worries about it getting lost, he ripped it open and quickly scanned the details.

"So are you coming? There's a train ticket in there to make it more difficult for you to decline!" She said it almost too cutely. Phoenix couldn't believe what was going on, however; Pearl's plan was completely transparent. There was no way he was going to Kurain without Maya's consent; it was bound to be a disaster. "So what do you say, Mister Nick? Are you coming? Okay! Wonderful! I'll be at the station tomorrow, waiting for you to arrive!" With that she hung up.

"TOMORROW?!" He exclaimed out loud, although Pearls was gone. _"This can't be happening, there's no way I'm going back, not after that night, that awful fight..."_

* * *

_"Maya! Just listen to me! Stop!" He chased her down the stairs from his apartment. "I... I don't have anything left... but you do!" Phoenix had almost caught up to her when she suddenly stopped and turned around._

_"Talk to me when you've stopped feeling sorry for yourself, okay?" she said angrily before continuing to head for the door._

_"Wait!" Phoenix managed to get ahead of her, blocking her way to the door._

_"Nick..." She said, tears forming in her eyes, "We both know this isn't working the way we wanted it to, please move out of my way...." Phoenix just stood there, unsure of what he was doing. Maya looked up at him with an unwavering gaze, before grabbing the collar of his zip up jacket and kissing him on the lips, softly. There was a sense of finality to the kiss that Phoenix couldn't deny, but he couldn't resist holding her face just so he could look into her eyes, desperate to understand her. Though she leaned toward him, she reached through his embrace to open the door. He tried his hardest to keep his grip on her, but he felt her slinking away from his arms... and with that she closed the door behind her._

* * *

Later that night, Nick tossed and turned in bed, his mind refusing to let him rest. Finally, he reached the point where he decided it'd be better to just give up. The whiskey had not done its job tonight. He opened his eyes, looking first to the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was four in the morning. He sat up, sighing... and nearly hit the ceiling when he noticed Mia perched on the end of his bed. Her hand grasped the very envelope that was the source of all his woes.

"What are you going to do, Phoenix? Feel like taking a trip to Kurain?" she asked gently, with a warm smile.

Phoenix rubbed his head, confused, "I don't think so... It's all Pearl's set up... I don't think it's one of the greatest ideas..."

"Hmm..." Mia thought for a moment, "But you know, if Pearl is reaching out to you again, maybe that's a sign Maya will too?"

"And is you being here a 'sign'?" Phoenix asked sarcastically. Mia just smiled and reached her own hand across the bed towards him.

"Well, it could be a sign, it could be a dream, or it could be your subconscious... or it could just be me, Mia, telling you how important it is that you go and see Maya."

Phoenix gasped; waking up from what had seemed like reality. He looked at the clock again, completely baffled, before sighing and flopping back onto his pillow. "Do I really have a choice in the matter?" He supposed he could go... after all, he got the distinct feeling that he'd be haunted for the rest of his life if he didn't.

* * *

Maya yawned and opened her eyes to find Pearl looming over her. "GAH!"

"Good morning Mystic Maya!" Pearl beamed out, all too cheery for Maya's liking.

"Pearly? What are you doing?!"

"Wake up, sunshine!" Pearl said, putting a breakfast tray on Maya's lap. "We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Maya sat up in confusion, "We have? What's so big about today?" she questioned, wiping her fringe out of her eyes.

Pearl nearly froze, "Er, a big fun day with me!" she said with a silly grin.

"But it's so early! Oh... maybe not, heh..." Maya said after looking at the clock, which showed nine thirty.

* * *

"Ah! Nine thirty! I'm late!" Phoenix exclaimed, grabbing the alarm clock with both hands. He then made a poor attempt at getting dressed, putting his trousers on whilst trying to grab the envelope with the train ticket in, brushing his teeth and finding his keys all at the same time.

His journey from then on was no less rushed or ridiculous. Every time he came to a stop he would jog on the spot, persuading himself that if he was always moving, he was progressing. However, when he finally arrived at the railway station, Phoenix Wright had missed his train, and despite a heated argument with the ticket office, there were to be no more trains heading to Kurain for another four hours. What a mess he had made of this, he couldn't even board a train on time. Phoenix was now determined to get there no matter what happened, and as a result of this desperation, he called the only person he could think of in a time of crisis.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow as he looked at the display on his cell phone.

"Don't mind me, little brother, answer it..." Franziska instructed, getting into the car. Edgeworth followed suit, before stopping to take the call.

"Wright? I dislike like making small talk on cell phones, you know that..." After a long pause, listening to Phoenix, he sighed, "I see. Hold on a minute, will you?"

Franziska crossed her arms, "I didn't meet you to watch you talk to your boyfriend, Miles."

"Very funny, Franziska. Listen, Wright's in a bit of a state, an emotional breakdown if you will."

"Yes, yes, got dumped by the Fey girl, old news!" she said, annoyed.

Edgeworth chuckled, "Fancy a trip into the mountains?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Edgeworth's car parked in the pickup bay outside the station where Phoenix was waiting.

"Oh PLEASE, look at the state of that man, honestly, what kind of foolish fool goes out of the house dressed in jogging trousers, let alone unshaven!" Franziska exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

Edgeworth sighed and looked down at the steering wheel, "I told him about the pants..."

Phoenix climbed into the back of Edgeworth's car, "Thanks Edgeworth, I really owe you."

"Wright," Edgeworth said, turning around to face Phoenix, "What did I tell you about the trousers?"

"You said I had until the end of the week!" Phoenix said grinning, amused by the face of disgust that Franziska was directing towards him.

"You gave him until the end of the week?!" she gasped. It was then Miles and Phoenix began laughing at the silliness of the situation. "Oh honestly, Miles! Just take me to work." She glanced worriedly at Miles when she heard the sound of the car doors locking. "...Miles?"

Edgeworth tried not to grin and just began to drive, avoiding Franziska's glare.

"Miles Edgeworth! I'm not going all the way into the depth of the Japanese mountains just so this loser can-"

Phoenix leaned forward, "I'm sitting right here in the back seat, Franziska..."

"Don't talk to me, foolish fool!" she snapped at him. Phoenix and Miles once again couldn't help but grin at each other at Franziska's expense. "Aren't you meant to be depressed!!???" She shouted out.

Phoenix chuckled, "Probably the first time I've laughed in ages..."

"That's one of the advantages of being outside your apartment, Wright." Edgeworth said, looking at him through the rear view mirror. Phoenix smiled and looked out of the window, now feeling a little optimistic about this trip.

* * *

Maya couldn't stand watching Pearl fidget about anymore. The girl had been pacing and standing up then sitting down in Maya's bedroom for nearly an hour now. "Pearly! What's wrong with you today?"

Pearl immediately froze on the spot and gave her a cute frown, "Sorry, Mystic Maya," she quickly glanced at her watch.

"Ah, I'm sorry Pearly; I didn't mean to snap at you..." Maya apologized, feeling bad, "I'm so grouchy this week, it must be these crazy pregnancy hormones the doctor was talking about." she said, stroking her little bump. Maya was now just under four months gone, and her bump was small but noticeable. She had discovered her pregnancy only a month ago; with all the stress of leading the Kurain clan, like a lot of women, she had only realised when she had experienced morning sickness. Most of the time, Maya had managed to avoid the subject of telling Nick, though it was getting hard explaining to the rest of her family about her current situation. All she did lately was hide in her own room, avoiding the awkward questions and judgemental comments.

Maya could often see the frustration and sadness in Pearl's face. It made her feel as if she was acting selfish but there was no real way to make Pearl understand how she felt, every time Maya would awkwardly struggle through the same sentence, "Because... I know he'd come back to me in a heartbeat, Pearly... I just couldn't make him feel... feel... as if he was obligated... when things between us aren't... right. I couldn't do that to him."

Maya climbed out of bed and put on a silk dressing gown. She gazed at the sixteen year old They shared a very close friendship however, when it came to this, it felt like she had to protect Pearl, as if she was once again nine years old but now she was much older and much taller (taller than Maya!) Maya didn't want to come off as selfish as she was perhaps acting.

Pearls got up off the bedroom floor and gripped Maya by the shoulders, "Well, I better be off, Mystic Maya, just please promise me that you'll be dressed by the time I get back!"

"Why do I have to dress?" Maya asked, shockingly serious.

"Because! It's nearly midday and that's what people... do! Try to wear something comfortable... something baggy?" she suggested, not so subtly.

Maya stuck her face into her pillow, "Pearly! I get it, I'm the fat disgrace of the family...!" she said, half comically half in despair at the thought of herself right now.

Pearl leaned over and stroked Maya's hair, "Sorry Mystic Maya, I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know you didn't Pearly," she groaned, "I'll see you later..."

As soon as Pearl left the room, she hurried over to the nearest phone to call Mister Nick. She was not a happy bunny when he explained his situation; however the fact that he was coming was good enough for Pearl. Nick would be there very, very soon and although she realised she had not thought this whole thing through properly, she just hoped in her heart that Maya would finally tell Mister Nick about the baby and they would make up. It was a long shot, but worth a try.

* * *

It had been a long drive; about halfway through Franziska had kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the dashboard of Miles' fancy car. Edgeworth looked into the rear view mirror at Phoenix, "So that letter, Maya requested you to come immediately?"

"Not exactly," Phoenix replied sleepily. "I don't know what I'm doing, so I don't want to get into it."

Franziska suddenly turned around to face Phoenix, "Phoenix Wright. Miles is not driving you hours across Japan for nothing. Not to mention I'm being held hostage in this car! So you better give your foolish explanation to us!"

"I thought you didn't want me to speak?" Phoenix argued back, Franziska just glared.

"Miles, turn around and go back to Tokyo!"

"Okay, fine." Phoenix hung his head in defeat.

Edgeworth continued to drive, despite the racket the two were causing, "Wright, what happened between you two? Why did Maya leave?"

"Because I pushed her to..." He thought sorrowfully. "Well, I guess we were always er... trying to...." he explained in the most awkward fashion. Franziska sighed, audibly. "Then we finally... then we wanted different things... and you know... I got the letter..." Phoenix suddenly burst into a yell, "Okay yeah, you're looking at me like I'm a big screw up and you know what? I AM. I screwed up big time, I totally took things for granted and pushed her away. I was stupid, she left! Now-"

"And now you're crawling back..." Franziska finished his sentence for him.

"And dragging us with him," Edgeworth added.

Franziska rubbed her chin, thoughtfully, "As I suspected. You finally had a good thing going there with Maya, even after you lost your badge... but you lost her too it seems."

"Franziska, go easy on him, no need to kick him when he's already in the gutter..." Edgeworth said, defending Phoenix in the most unflattering way.

"Again, I'm sitting right here..." Phoenix reminded the two, who continued to bicker. "She's right." He admitted to himself, though he hated to think that Franziska was right. "I really did screw up what Maya and I had."

* * *

_Phoenix spent another night unable to sleep. He often woke up and left Maya in bed, without her knowledge and wandered around the apartment, doing anything to settle his mind. Phoenix's scanned the room. His eyes then fell on a large bookshelf full of his old law books, seemingly out of date and at least ten editions old. He had long been thinking about retaking the bar exam but never came to a conclusion. Of course everyone had encouraged him but something inside him questioned the idea. Was he ready to go back into that life again? If he did, would it be the same? He crouched in front of the bottom shelf of the bookcase, staring at the various titles. It was then he heard a voice behind him._

_"Hey Nick," Maya yawned, "It's four in the morning..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind._

_"Just... thinking about... how everything is... not how I wanted it to be," Phoenix said sighing, eyes still focused on the law books._

_"You never know what'll happen, Nick! All you have in front of you is the bar exam," she said with a sleepy smile._

_"Maybe I don't want to take the bar exam, maybe I want to stack shelves for the rest of my life," he said bitterly. "I have nothing now... nothing like we used to... what we used to be like,"_

_Maya sighed, "Geez Nick... come on, we've got each other still at least, who cares if you aren't a lawyer anymore... we've-"_

_"Well, you care apparently, everyone cares! All anyone asks me is about that bar exam... you're always pressuring me to go for it, maybe I don't want to, Maya!" He said, suddenly filling up with anger. Maya blinked, blankly, taken aback._

_"Listen, it's not like that, Nick, I never meant to... I was going to say-"_

_Nick looked down at the floor, he rubbed his tired eyes, "I've been thinking, Maya, maybe this isn't right, maybe you should go back to Kurain..."_

_Maya took a double take of Nick's face, unable to process what he just said, "What... are you talking about? Pearl is looking after the Fey clan because I, no, because we, you wanted me down here so we could be together."_

_"I know but we had it okay here, me and Trucy, we managed..."_

_"What are you saying?" Maya looked at Nick in the face, trying to read him._

_"I thought it would but.... what can I do? I can't provide for both of you..."_

_Maya stood up, becoming furious. "'Provide?!' You don't need to provide for me, Nick, you know that."_

_"Yes I do! I've always provided for you, ever since we met, Maya."_

_Maya held her hands over her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you serious? So this whole time I thought we were friends and a couple, you've just seen me as a big free loader? Was the whole long distance thing was actually a great convenience for you. Seeing me when you want and leaving when you wanted?"_

_"Well, in a way... wait, NO! Maya I didn't!" He said, also standing up, trying to catch her as she stormed at of the room. He followed her into their bedroom, where she was crouched on the floor, pulling a suitcase out from under the bed._

_"I knew leaving Kurain for a man was a mistake. God, what my mother must think of me..." she cried out angrily, filling the suitcase with clothes._

_"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have a real job, if I don't take the bar exam, I'll have nothing to offer you, Maya!"he said trying to catch her glance, reasoning with her._

_"Nick." She stopped and looked up at him, "I don't want anything, all I want is to be with you and Trucy."_

_Phoenix looked down at her and held her face, "Maya. I see how much you want to be back in Kurain. I feel like I'm holding you back."_

_Maya promptly threw his hands off of her. "I'm so sick of this, looking at me like, 'this isn't working' for a really long time you've turned into this person I don't even recognise," she closed the lid of the suitcase. "You were fine until a couple of months ago, I thought solving Vera's case would make things better... Nick. I never thought you'd give up on anything so easily..." Maya, struggling a bit, picked up the suitcase and walked through the bedroom._

_"Of course I've changed, Maya! I lost who I was that day when I lost my badge but I thought you loved me despite that!" He said, chasing her through the lounge._

_Tears suddenly sprung from her eyes, "Your badge, has nothing to do with how much I love you! Don't you see that? Your badge didn't make you who you were! I just hope losing me doesn't hurt as much as losing that badge."  
Phoenix flew his arms into the air, "Maya, I don't have anything left, you DO!"_

* * *

Pearl's jaw dropped when she saw Edgeworth and Franziska were in the car with Phoenix. She had no idea why they were there, by instinct she ran up to the car, a little miffed. Phoenix stepped out of the car and Pearls immediately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to one side.

"Why are they here? It's just supposed to be you and Mystic Maya!" she demanded. Phoenix couldn't help but smile; Pearls was still as cute as ever, especially when she was angry.

"Well... I don't know about that but it was sort of an emergency... I missed my train."

Pearl sighed overdramatically. "I suppose that's fine then. Would you all like something to eat?"

Edgeworth smiled. "That sounds lovely, Miss Fey."

As the group started to walk towards the house, Franziska leaned over to Edgeworth, "A surprise set up between two exes- this isn't going to be pleasant."

When Pearl had gotten them all settled, she casually skipped past Maya's room, before being pulled in.

"PEARLY!" Maya screeched at her, "What are they all doing here?!"

Pearls cowered in fear, protecting herself with her own hands, "Maya. Don't hit me... but-"

Maya sighed heavily, "Pearly, since when have I ever hit you?"

"I kind of, invited him..."

"I know, I know you're trying to fix this, out of the goodness in your heart but... Pearly," She held onto Pearl's hands, "I can't see him, I don't want to see him.... I should do the right thing but... Please just send him home!"

"Mystic Maya! I won't let this happen to you!" she said passionately. "You won't even try to talk to him?!"

Maya shook her head sadly, "Please, I'm begging you." She squeezed Pearl's hands tightly, "Please."

Pearl could do nothing more but respect her wishes, she couldn't bear to see Maya like this.

* * *

Franziska pointed her fork in Phoenix's direction, "Wright, do you really believe things will work out this way? Forcing the poor girl to talk to you?"

Phoenix didn't really know how to reply to that, all he could think about was Mia's appearance last night, how exactly could he explain that something told him to come here, he didn't know why, it just did.

Pearl entered the room with a face full of regret, holding a hot plate with oven mitts. Franziska raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting Maya to join them. Edgeworth sighed.

Placing the plate on the table, Pearl sighed sadly, "She's not feeling too well... perhaps you'll be able to see her later, Mister Nick..."

"Very well," Edgeworth said, unfolding his napkin.

_"Why am I here, Mia?"_

After a long, awkward dinner, Phoenix went for a wander around the village, not unconsciously walking in the direction of Fey Manor. He was fairly familiar with the village from all his previous visits, so he took his time and eventually ended up around the back of Maya's home, where her bedroom was.

_"Here I am..."_ he stared at the traditional screen door in front of him. _"Screw it. I'm going in."_ However, his feet wouldn't take him any closer. _"Damn! Why can't I..."_

He sat down on the step up to her porch, looking at the floor. He sighed heavily, not occurring to him that he was making noise directly outside Maya's room. He jumped as an elderly lady emerged from the Manor.

"Young man," the woman smiled, wearing near enough the same colour yukata as Pearl and Maya, "can I help you?"

Phoenix quickly stood up and removed his hat, "Uh, maybe, yes... no, yes!" he stuttered embarrassed, "May I speak with Mystic Maya?" he gulped; he never thought he would have to ask permission to speak to Maya.

"My apologies, she's not feeling well, perhaps another time?" She said, trying to be as gentle as possible. Phoenix couldn't believe this; he had travelled in Edgeworth's car for hours he couldn't wait for "another time."

"Actually no, it's very important I see her tonight, I drove from Tokyo to- well... I don't know!" he felt completely hopeless.

Maya stood on the other side of the screen, behind her relative, feeling terrible for Phoenix. She felt compelled to go out and at least show her face.

"I'm very sorry," the woman told Phoenix as she shut the door.

Maya whispered to her aunt, "I'll see him but first I need to cover this up!" she said stroking her bump. Her aunt instructed Phoenix to wait outside, while Maya and Pearls tried to find the baggiest kimono with the widest obi to cover up her bump. Pearly and their aunt sighed, thinking how ridiculous this was but still assisted her. Before Maya let herself out to Phoenix, she also grabbed a huge wrap. She looked a bit silly in an over sized kimono, but her bump was disguised.

Phoenix stopped pacing up and down her porch when Maya finally appeared. She smiled sadly at the former attorney. "I'm sorry... if... Pearly made you feel like you... had to come all the way out here, Nick."

"She didn't make me... but I thought maybe you were in some trouble." He jumped at the chance to speak to her. Maya smiled at the irony, at the 'trouble' she really was in, she fought the urge to stroke her bump. "Or perhaps, you were ready to talk because..." he groaned quietly, frustrated, "Maya, this is so hard..."

"I know... I'm sorry..." A short silence fell between them. "So, how is Trucy?" Maya asked smiling.

Phoenix smiled back eagerly, feeling some progress. "Trucy? Oh yeah, she's doing great, just great... she's growing up so fast..."

"She certainly is," Maya replied, shutting the screen door fully behind her and walking out onto the porch towards Phoenix. "You didn't leave her all alone, I hope?" she asked, gently.

Phoenix couldn't quite concentrate on the stupid small talk the two were having. "Oh, she's taking a summer trip with Apollo before school starts again... the beach," he replied vaguely.

"How wonderful, she must be having a great time," Maya commented, staring at the floor, unable to look at Phoenix.

"Actually, today has been weird," he started, changing the subject back to why he was here. "It's a funny story, Franziska and Edgeworth drove me up here today, they'll be eager to go back tomorrow morning..."

"FranZISKA is here?! That must have been one hell of a drive!" she cried, mouth open.

Phoenix gave a small laugh, "It was certainly interesting..."

She looked up at Phoenix, giving a sad smile, "Well... it's good seeing you, Nick."

Phoenix placed his hands back into his pockets, "You too... you're still as beautiful as ever. GAH! I mean... Good seeing you... Maya..."

It became terribly awkward and painful for the two of them, not knowing what to say, where to look or what to do. Phoenix stepped closer to the spirit medium and placed his arms gently onto top of her shoulders, trying to catch her glance.

"Good night, Nick," Maya suddenly became very aware of Nick coming too close to her; she knew he was expecting something from her. A kiss? Or a hug? She hadn't a clue but she wouldn't allow herself to be so close. She placed her hands on top of his, squeezed them and took them off of her. It felt so unnatural trying to get away from him, she could feel his warmth, she wanted throw herself into his arms but she couldn't let herself do that. They stood there for a moment, in pain. Phoenix finally stepped away, trying to drag himself away from Maya. As he began to walk off her porch and back to the guest room, he turned back.

"This feels so wrong," he thought to himself, "You know why I'm here, Maya." She replied with silence. "Why is this so hard?" he started again. "If you really don't want me here, if you really don't want me to walk away and not try and work this out between us, you'll have to be the first one to walk away and close the door because... I won't be able to."

Maya gasped, her heart skipped a beat. He had just poured his heart out, right in front of her. Never taking her gaze off of Nick, she slowly opened the screen door to her bedroom and walked in, slowly closing it again, tears springing from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl waved off the group as they got into the car, peering into the passenger window at Phoenix, she apologised for the disaster of a trip it had been. Phoenix reassured her not to worry herself.

"Pearls, it's not your fault, at least I tried... Well I'll see you in a couple of weeks right? You're still coming to see me and Trucy aren't you?"

"Right!" Pearl exclaimed happily. The car began to pull away and they headed back to the city.

"Are you all right Franziska? You looked a little flustered" Edgeworth asked the blue haired prosecutor.

"I'm fine." She answered abruptly, looking straight at the road in front of them.

Pearl made her way back to Fey Manor, she walked slowly, dejected from her failed plot to get Maya and Phoenix together. She couldn't believe he had left without even knowing he was a father. She found Maya sobbing in her room.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked simply.

"No... Pearly I'm fine. It's just so sad seeing him again... putting himself out there for me..." Pearl put her arm around her cousin, comforting her as she sobbed. "I can't believe I'm crying over him again." She said laughing sorrowfully, wiping her tears away, "He hurt me so much. I don't want him to do that again... to me... to us" she said as she stroked her bump.

"But he _does _love you!" Pearl argued.

"I don't think he even knows what he wants. I could see it in his eyes..."

Pearl turned Maya's shoulder around to face her, she felt as if shaking her would literally shake sense into her. "Maya, if only he _knew _then he- "

"I'm not going to tell him. I don't want him to be with me just because of this baby"

Sighing, she gave up trying to argue with her, "There's no point trying to convince you is there?"

Maya also sighed and stood up, wiping her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Pearly, now I've got to go get ready to see the doctor. He won't be happy to hear about the added stress I've had the last couple of days."

* * *

Edgeworth found the silent car ride very unsettling, especially from Franziska, she was not herself. No complaints, no shouting, no whipping. Phoenix appeared to have been sleeping the whole journey but he doubted he was actually sleeping. His arms and eyebrows were tightly crossed.

"I apologise, once again, for dragging you on this trip, Franziska" Edgeworth tried to stimulate conversation.

Franziska continued to stare off into the distance, "I know, Miles"

Edgeworth couldn't believe how awkward this journey was becoming, "It didn't inconvenience you too much, I hope?"

"Well of course it did! Well, we're back in Tokyo now, drop me off at the office first."

Phoenix stretched his arms out in the back seat and yawned, "We're back"

"Sorry Franziska, we're at Phoenix Wright's apartment first"

Franziska gave a groan at this as the car came to a stop.

"Thank you, Edgeworth, I really owe you one." Phoenix said as he opened to car door.

"Indeed." He replied, as Phoenix shut the car door and the two began to make their way back to the Prosecutors offices. Edgeworth noticed Franziska glaring back at Phoenix as he walked into his apartment building.

"What a pathetic man" she muttered to herself.

Edgeworth suddenly became very confused, "He tried, didn't he?"

"Not hard enough it seems..." she said, thinking back to her encounter with Maya. How could he have not known that? Or did he walk away knowing it?

Despite being a strong no nonsense woman, Franziska couldn't help feeling unsettled by seeing a pregnant Maya in Kurain. These moments were rare but knocked her a bit when they did arrive. She knew it was not her place to reveal what she had seen. The image of Maya flustered and embarrassed saddened her. Although Maya was indeed the same age as herself, Maya seemed like a child in comparison. She had innocence, fragility, which Franziska had never seen before that she did not want to shatter. She felt Miles' eyes on her, wondering why she was being so distant. He'd probably say it was completely unlike her to stay quiet for this long. She rolled her eyes at even the thought of him saying it. What a horrible situation she had accidently become a part of. Maybe she knew if she looked at him in the face she would be unable to contain herself before she even had a chance to think it over.

* * *

Phoenix found himself head down on the kitchen counter unable to comprehend his encounter with Maya back in Kurain. The same phrase rolled around his mind, that his relationship with her was... over.

He wondered whether his visit was what they called... "Closure"

He slowly walked into his room, staring at the photo of Maya he had. He unpinned it from his cork board and after discarding the pin, he held her picture in his hand. _"I'm pretty sure you have a new boyfriend, it's not as if I don't love you... it just makes me sad whenever I see it..."_

That night Trucy and Apollo returned, buzzing from their holiday, Apollo being completely sunburnt. Trucy showed him snaps of the beach she had take with her digital camera and unloaded a bag of souvenirs on Phoenix.

"Geez Daddy, didn't you think to clean this place before I got home!" she cried out, giving the apartment a once over once she had settled down.

Phoenix looked around the messy apartment, _"Geez... everyone seems to have better cleaning standards than me..." _"Sorry, Truce"

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone at a time like this..." Trucy sighed, "Maya was being such a good mommy..."

_"And to Mr. Wright it seems..." _Apollo thought sarcastically _"Not quite over the break up yet..."_

Trucy got up and stretched her arms out, "I'm going to bed, love you Daddy"

"Goodnight, Truce" The two watched the young girl make her way to her bedroom, "I'm glad you guys had a fun trip. I'm not proud of my behaviour lately, letting Trucy see me in such a mess"

"Well, no offence Mr. Wright but it has been a good couple of months now. Maybe it's... time to..." Apollo tried to suggest gently.

Phoenix avoiding his Apollo's gaze, "I know... I went actually went to Kurain yesterday, where Maya lives"

Apollo was shocked but completely unsure of what to say. "Wow..."

"As you can tell..." Phoenix smiled sadly, "It didn't go very well"

_"He really misses her..." _he thought to himself

Phoenix sighed heavily, "Never mind. Thank you for taking care of Trucy; you're a good man Apollo."

"No need to thank me, she is my sister after all"

"Indeed"

* * *

Back in Kurain, Maya knocked on Pearl's bedroom door; for once she had a big smile on her face. Pearl opened her door.

"Mystic Maya! How was it? How is the baby? Did you get one of those sono... sonic... pictures?!" she asked excitedly

"I did..." Maya smiled hands behind her back. "I had a little surprise though" she smiled teasingly at Pearl; she presented the sonogram but held it away from Pearl, making it impossible for her to see.

"Mystic Maya! What is it?! Let me have it!" she cried out

"Okay okay..." Maya giggled, "But when you see it... let me know whether you think its good news or bad news..."

Pearls was completely confused, she grabbed the sonogram from Maya and inspected it carefully. After a good minute Pearl screamed out, "OH! Maya! TWINS?" Pearl immediately grabbed a hold of Maya's bump. The two girls began hugging each other, jumping around excitedly like silly school girls. "No wonder you were getting SO big SO fast!!!"

"I know!" Maya suddenly had a look of terror on her face. "I thought I was having a giant burger for a baby!"

"Like... an extra large double cheese, double bacon WHOPPER baby!" she punched her fist into the air in excitement.

"SUPERSIZE BABY!" Maya also punched her fist into the air, "WAIT! PEARLY! This is the first time I've talked about food without feeling queasy!"

After they had finished cuddling and giggling, Maya and Pearl agreed the next best course of action was to find some burgers for dinner. Though it remained unspoken, Pearl hoped in her heart that Maya also imagining if Mr. Nick was here, celebrating such wonderful news with her.

* * *

His alarm went off at six; he promptly arose and got into the shower. He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. This man was unrecognisable but at the same time completely familiar. He went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for two.

A young girl walked in and fell over in shock.

"D...Daddy?!?!" Trucy cried

"Yes?" Phoenix Wright responded to his daughter ever so casually.

"What... what's happened? Has someone... died?" she asked grabbing at her own face in disbelief. Phoenix chuckled as he laid down breakfast at the kitchen table. "A HOT breakfast? Are you kidding me?! Daddy... you're freaking me out!" Trucy gasped loudly and pulled Phoenix's head closer to hers.

"What?!" Phoenix shouted out.

"YOU... SHAVED?!" She cried out loud, "Seriously what is up with you?" tears formed in Trucy's eyes.

"Well Trucy," he began calmly, scared to make her cry, "I thought it was time to try and move on... and do something with my life... take the bar exam... maybe"

Trucy's scared face automatically turned from fear to joy, "That's so great!"

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of a good dad ever since Maya left but that's over now and... well... you know the rest" Phoenix tried to explain to Trucy. Of course he knew he had a long way ahead of him. Hell, he didn't even know if he would ever stop loving Maya but Edgeworth and Apollo were right. Enough is enough. He gave his last shot and it didn't exactly follow through but he tried his best and had no regrets.

He suddenly remembered the awkward hug she gave him back in Kurain, no body contact, arms at length.... it made him shudder every time he thought about it.

It may have take Nick a good couple of weeks to fully arrive at this step in his life alas, here he was. Ignoring all the leftover questions he had running through his mind forever unanswered.

* * *

Franziska had made a brief escape from work to a cafe nearby for lunch. She sat facing the window, looking out to the people going about their day. Her cell phone went off, looking at the display she wondered if the amount of times she ignored Edgeworth's calls related to the stupid amount he was ringing her. It was unlike the two not to meet every week or so... Franziska realised three weeks was indeed pushing it. She flipped open her phone, "Miles."

"Oh Franziska, so glad to hear you're alive..."

"Oh please... don't be dramatic; we work in the same office..."

"Well, did you feel like meeting up for lunch today?" he ignored her sarcasm.

"Nope. I'm across town at the moment, maybe next time." She said coldly.

"Alright. Fine. Another time." He said sighing, as he hung up.

Franziska knew she couldn't avoid him forever but she was determined not to spill what she had seen in Kurain. For many reasons, one, she did not want to involve herself in Phoenix Wright's business. Two, she did not enjoy dramatic situations like these. Three, Maybe she felt a sense of loyalty to her but perhaps being a woman led her to this.

As she began to eat her lunch, imagining herself in Maya's situation, Edgeworth suddenly appeared sitting across from her at the table.

"Miles!" She exclaimed with a mouth full of food, she immediately grabbed a napkin and covered her mouth.

"Franziska. You appear to be lying about your whereabouts" he said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Honestly, is stalking the right way to go about this..."

Edgeworth was utterly confused. "What have I done to make you avoid me, this is ridiculous. Are you really still pissed off at me about Kurain?"

"Don't be so foolish, I'm not that petty" she said, steering clear of eye contact. She was astonished at how bad she was at keeping secrets from Edgeworth.

"Just spit it out, I'm much too busy for this childishness" he demanded

"I can't...! I mean! Just go away!"

Edgeworth leaned forward, "you're in some trouble?" he asked, his face became serious and concerned. Franziska finally looked him in the face, she felt herself caving- completely hating all the nonsense this had caused between them.

"Listen, it's nothing to do with you" she said lowering her voice, "so please Miles, please, don't..."

"Don't? Don't what?" he seemed to be deducting her every word.

"Don't... ask me!" Franziska was getting flustered and it was obvious.

"Ask about what?"

"Stop using your prosecutor mind games on me. I'm well above that!" she said firmly, taking a sip of her coffee. Edgeworth smiled a little.

"Well now I know there is something... if it's not your business, who are you protecting?"

Franziska nearly choked on her coffee, "Miles! Just don't!"

"Well you have been like this since Kurain, did something happen there?"

Franziska held her head in her hands, she was slowly crumbling, "Well if you _must_ know it's to do with the reason we went"

"Miss Fey? We didn't even see her Franziska..."

Looking at him straight in the face, she felt herself getting angry, "Well I did and... so did Phoenix Wright. Actually-"she said getting up from the table, grabbing her gloves, "I'm not part of this, I just can't believe you're being so friendly with _that _man after all his doing to that poor girl!"

Edgeworth stood up, seeing Franziska trying to make an escape from the cafe and him and he wasn't about to let her go without a reasonable explanation. He attempted to grab her but failed. "What?! What is 'his doing'? As far as I've seen, she's rejected and left _him_, all he tried to do was win her back"

Franziska gasped. "Men. You all have no sense of right and wrong! He must have seen the sorry state she was in" she felt herself getting angrier and angrier by the second. "I mean she wasn't huge but it was pretty obvious! How could he ignore that?"

They both stood in silence; Franziska slowly lowered her accusing pointing finger from Edgeworth's direction. "Goodbye" Franziska said before running out of the door. Edgeworth remained until the light bulb in his head went off.

"Maya's pregnant?!" he called after Franziska who had nearly gotten away.

Franziska winced and slowly turned around, briefcase being held with both hands.

"Wright... doesn't... he doesn't _know_ that..."

There didn't seem to be much to say after that, they both knew something so... unsettling, so private about another person and they didn't have a place to do or say anything.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, still at work in his private office, Edgeworth sat at his desk trying not to think about the horrible situation Franziska and he was in. He wanted to curse her for telling him but really he knew he insisted and dragged it out of her. _"Why on Earth did I have to persist the matter?"_

It would be cruel to say he was surprised at Franziska's initial protection over Maya. Then again, it could be that she despised Wright so much. The same question rolled around in his mind, would Maya ever tell Wright? It was now clear to him why the little Fey had dragged Wright to Kurain but if she had not told him, how could he have known? Judging by Franziska's description of Maya, she was certainly noticeably pregnant, Maya must have gone out of her way to hide it.

_Wonderful_ he thought to himself sarcastically. _"Now I might act suspicious around Wright" _He sighed and taking a sip of tea he was determined not to think about this anymore.

Maya was standing out in the Fey Manor garden, admiring the now autumn scene. It seemed as if the leaves had turned brown and fallen over night, she loved this time of year. Especially up in the mountains. She slid her hand down her ever growing belly and held on to it. The babies would be born in the spring; it seemed a long time away, there was a whole winter to go through.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl called to her, dragging an overnight bag on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be all right this weekend? I can call Mr. Nick and cancel?"

Maya smiled knowing how worried Pearl could get, "don't be silly, I'll manage"

"Well... okay..." Pearl bent down and put her hands on Maya's bump, instructing the unborn babies not to get any bigger until she returned, then instructed Maya not to eat too much. The two girls hugged.

"Send my love to Trucy, okay?" Maya asked

"Of course" Pearl then made her way to the train station. At least this weekend Maya could stay in bed without any hassle.

"Come on babies" she said to her bump, holding it. She went back to her room to get back to her TV shows.

Everything seemed to remind her of Nick, how happy she had been with him, how he hurt her and now she left. Even the fact that it was autumn made her mind flood with memories. However she desperately wanted to get over Nick for the sake of her babies.

As Maya looked out from her bedroom widow, she wondered if she was the first unwed mother to lead the Kurain. First single mother. Ever since she discovered her pregnancy, she felt a terrible cloud of shame hanging over her. First she had practically abandoned the village when she moved in with Nick, then being knocked up when she returned.

"_They were right about the Fey women; I'm probably going to end up just like Mia, my mother and Morgan. Dead or psychotic.... More pleasant thoughts to keep me company this weekend." _

Maya began to get changed into something more comfortable, noting to herself not to wear her usual yukata anymore as she feared she looked ridiculous, especially with the obi on. It was either that or meet her clients in her dressing gown. _"I've really let myself go" _she stared at herself in the mirror; her hair was scraped back into a messy bun on top of her head. She inspected her body making note of all the changes she had gone through, she pouted; her breasts had not grown as big as she had hoped, _"still small..." _but she was sure there was some cleavage going on. Her face and feet were puffy and swollen. She pouted again at the thought that out of all the other women she'd met at the clinic that were also four months gone, none were anywhere as big. She slung on a plain white vest top and cotton shorts and lay down on her bed, balancing the TV remote on her bump. Frankly, that was where she planned to remain.

* * *

It had only been a couple of hours since Apollo went with Trucy to pick up Pearl but he was already tired of their yapping. He had secluded himself to the kitchen for a while before they went to Trucy's room. He loved Trucy but the gap in age was clear today. Phoenix would be home soon so he thought being the nice big brother he had become, he would go and say goodbye to Trucy.

"Trucy...?" he said as he knocked at her bedroom door. This was followed by "ssh"ing and whispering.

"Come in!"

"I'm off, Trucy, your dad's home"

"Can you believe I'm sixteen and I'm still being babysat?" she asked, directing her question to Pearl.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Alright Miss attitude... I've become uncool within the space of a week" he said to himself, leaving Trucy's bedroom.

"Just like High School Musical..." Phoenix chimed in, smiling as he took off his coat.

The two girls were sat on Trucy's bed, "like I can't even go to Tokyo station by myself, it's so annoying. You're so lucky, Pearls"

Pearl smiled sadly, thinking of her mother in prison. "No! You're so lucky to have Mr. Nick as a dad!"

"Thank you, Pearls!" Phoenix shouted from the other room.

Trucy gasped, "Oh my God, Daddy! Don't LISTEN!" She promptly slammed the door to her bedroom shut.

"What is it with her lately?" Apollo asked, clearly unhappy.

"Well remember Apollo, she's not just Trucy, she's a girl, a woman. So try not to take it personally..."

Apollo made his 'meh' face and left the apartment to go home.

* * *

"Are you sure Mr Nick is going to be alright with that, Trucy?" Pearl asked, hands on her face, worrying.

"Of course not silly, that's why we have to create our own alibi!"

The cogs were turning in Pearls' mind, how could she lie to Mr Nick? "What's the big deal with going to a party, I'm sure if we just _ask..._"

"Pearls," Trucy suddenly grabbed Pearl by the shoulders, "I know it's weird for you but my Daddy would never let me go to a party like this. He'll ask if there were boys there, if there's a supervising parent, its just _way _easier if we say we're going to a movie..."

Pearl looked down sadly, guilt already kicking in, "Okay... I guess. Won't he ask why we're going to the movie in dresses?"

"That is why we change on the way!"

"Oh geez..." Pearl flopped back onto Trucy's bed.

"Trust me... it'll be fun!" Trucy grinned mischievously.

Pearl had a certain disadvantage to girls her age because of her secluded life in Kurain. Of course ever since Maya had gotten her into TV idol dramas and there were a few teens her age in Kurain therefore she wasn't completely unaware of what girls and boys do at parties. However, with her life the way it was, she had grown up quickly. With her mother in prison she had to be very independent when growing up even more so then Trucy. She wasn't bothered about drinking, boys or popularity.

So here she was trying on Trucy's party dresses and shoes, getting ready to hang out with boys she had not interest in kissing.

* * *

Phoenix watched Trucy, with slight disgust, eating like it was her first meal in weeks. "What's the big hurry, Truce?" he asked, pointing his fork at her plate.

"Nothing Daddy! We're just really eager to leave- I mean see this movie!"

Phoenix shrugged, "the older you get, the less you want to spend time with you old dad, eh?" he said, patting Trucy on the head. "Okay, that's fine girls, you don't have to wait for me to finish, go on, off you go!"

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed, leaping out of her seat.

Pearl frowned sadly, "I'm sorry Mr Nick, I did want to spend more... well... I hardly ever see you now that... you and Maya..."

Trucy stopped and leant on the dining table, putting her arm on Pearls' shoulder, a sad understanding smile on her face. She knew what Pearl was feeling, Trucy missed Maya just as Pearl missed Phoenix. Although, Trucy thought sadly, Pearl did not have such an extensive family like she did.

"You know you can visit anytime, Pearls, we'll still be here. Always." Phoenix said in a comforting tone. He thought about how he'd always see Pearl as the little girl he had first met in Kurain all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, Trucy, Mr Nick..." Pearl mumbled.

Trucy smiled softly, "Come on Pearly, let's go get ready"

Pearl nodded and they both headed to Trucy's room.

* * *

"_I really need to make more friends..."_ Apollo thought to himself. He sat surrounded by only a few familiar faces at one of the precinct's parties that Ema Skye had dragged him to. He knew this was definitely not his 'crowd' and that he stood out.

Apollo downed the rest of his beer, as Ema approached. "Whoa, easy there..."

"You can talk, besides, I have the sudden urge to drink every time one of the cops of detectives pound me on the back or call me-"

Apollo nearly choked on his drink when Detective Gumshoe walked past the bar, thumping him on the back. "Good party, ain't it pal? Ha!"

Ema rolled her eyes, "I've heard them call lawyers _much _worse names, Apollo... Anyways, you'd better pace yourself, it was my turn last time to look after you when we're drinking..." she said crossing her arms. For once Ema wasn't wearing her usual investigative attire, she had dolled herself up a bit for the party. She was wearing a green short silky dress.

"How's that for friendship..." Apollo muttered, sulking slightly.

"Why don't you look a little happier to be here, come on, let me buy you a drink" Ema offered, slapping Apollo on the back. Apollo yelped out, "Why does everyone keep DOING that?!"

Ema sniggered, than forced Apollo to raise his drink in a "cheers"

"Better be careful in that dress, Ema, Klavier's lurking..." Apollo teased the detective.

"Oh ssh you! I thought we were never going to talk about that again..."

"About what?"

"About what happened the last party! GAH!" Ema slapped her hands over her mouth, "You suck, Apollo"

Apollo grinned like a naughty school boy, he was finally starting to enjoy himself.

* * *

Pearl had certainly never been to a party like this before and although she wanted to enjoy herself, she just couldn't.

She tried drinking from the mysterious punch bowl, she tried dancing and she tried talking to a couple of boys. Pearl admitted defeat, she was never going to enjoy being young. Simply put, she was drunk and bored. The alcohol was making her cheeks flush so she ventured outside into the street for some air. She felt so silly in a party dress, it was a dark pink panel dress.... her hair was down and straightened. Pearl found the hair straightner very interesting as she had never seen one before, it made her hair look very , according to the boys at the party she was hot. It made her very uncomfortable.

Sitting on the wall outside the house, she took off the heels she borrowed from Trucy. She felt the sudden urge to give Maya a call, one of the rate moments she felt like she needed a cell phone. However, if Trucy wouldn't tell Mr Nick where she was, maybe Pearl couldn't tell Mystic Maya? That seemed ridiculous as they shared everything. She sighed and stared down into her red cup full of punch.

* * *

"I can't believe we all got kicked out of there!" Apollo said, shocked.

"It's happens every year, anywhere we go, we end up getting too drunk and banned..." Ema explained.

"Jeez, you're the police for God's sake! Anyway...I'm surprised Klavier hasn't whisked you away on his motorcycle tonight..." Apollo teased

"Shut up... Let's not get into that..." Ema suddenly let out a big hiccup, "I think downing that last beer before we left was a mistake!" she started to laugh.

Apollo, a little tipsy himself, gave a poor impression of Ema. "Yes, it was, SCIENTIFICALLY SPEAKING!"

Ema gasped for dramatic effect but then burst into a fit of giggles. They both staggered down the street, clinging on to each other laughing.

"What's that?" Ema asked suddenly, looking around the street.

Apollo nearly burst out laughing again, "That's my ring tone!" Ema had to grab hold of him to stop herself from laughing, "Helloooouuu?"

Ema watched as Apollo's red drunk happy face turn to a sudden seriousness she had only ever seen in the courtroom. "Don't worry Mr Wright; I'll be right over..."

"What's up? What happened?" Ema asked, worried.

"Trucy hasn't returned home from the movies yet... she's not answering her cell phone either..."

* * *

"Don't worry, Wright, I'm sure the girls are fine," Edgeworth said attempting to reassure the worried father.

"Maybe I should head down to the theatre?" Phoenix said, continuing to pace around the room. "She's probably hanging around the arcade..."

"Perhaps, teenagers can be very thoughtless"

Phoenix grabbed his hat, "but Pearls isn't, Edgeworth. I can't imagine her being as irresponsible as to where she was or what she was doing"

Edgeworth felt like whatever he could say would be useless. The only thing he could do would be to act practical and do anything he could to help.

"Wright, perhaps it would be better if one of us remained here instead of going on a wild goose chase without properly thinking it though..."

"You're right," Phoenix admitted, taking in a deep breath. "I'll go to the movie theatre, you stay here"

Edgeworth shook his head, "you're too wound up, besides you can't drive..."

Phoenix grabbed his coat, "Sorry but I just can't sit here and wait!" with that he slammed the door to the apartment shut.

Edgeworth sighed. He couldn't believe how involved he was suddenly getting in Wright's life. Well, maybe not that 'suddenly.' He _had_ been known to 'assist' in Phoenix's cases. He decided to wait by the phone until Wright returned.

* * *

"Sorry Ema, I'll get you a cab home, I have to hurry over to Phoenix's apartment"

"Nonsense, Apollo, I'm coming too" Ema said, crossing her arms firmly, "I can't let you go back alone, especially because I know how drunk you are right now..."

Apollo nodded, silently thanking Ema. In the distance, he saw a familiar figure.

"Pearl?!" Apollo shouted, running to her.

Pearls looked up, puzzled, then realised it was Apollo and Ema running dramatically down the street towards her. "Apollo! What are you...?!"

"What are you doing out here in the street?! Where's Trucy?!" he demanded, both Ema and Apollo out of breath from running.

Pearls began to feel a little scared, "um well... we're kind of at this party... Trucy's still inside"

Apollo went from very confused to very angry as he turned towards the house, when he noticed the red cups and bottles littered around, vomit splattered and _boys _smoking cigarettes in front of the house. His new found older brother persona kicked in. Without hesitation, he stormed into the party.

"Oh boy..." Ema muttered under her breath, foreseeing the trouble Trucy was about to get into.

Apollo pushed through the living area, which was apparently doubling up as a dance floor, frantically searching for Trucy's face.

"Where's Trucy Wright?!" he shouted at a group on the stairs. They pointed upstairs and carried on. Apollo continued to storm upstairs opening every possible door with unnecessary force until he found her. He came to a locked door, without thinking he shouted into the door.

"Trucy! I know you're in there!" he banged his fist against the door. "Trucy, you've got ten seconds before I knock this door down!" Apollo heard an audible gasp from inside the room and scurrying around. He couldn't believe what was happening. Finally the door unlocked, it seemed by itself as the door didn't open. He burst in as soon as he could.

He winced. He saw Trucy with a guy, who looked at least a couple of years older than her. Trucy was frantically trying to zip up her dress and find her shoes at the same time. "Apollo! What the hell?!" Embarrassment and shock didn't even begin to cover how Trucy felt at that moment.

Apollo didn't hesitate to grab Trucy and forcefully drag her out of there. Trucy tried to resist, tears forming in her eyes, as her peers watched her unwillingly leave the party. When they finally got into the street where Ema and Pearl were waiting, Trucy pulled her arm away from his grip.

"What are you _doing_?!" She screamed; face burning with embarrassment and rage.

"What are _you_ doing?! Sneaking off to parties! Leaving your dad and me worried out of our minds?! And to top it all off, doing it with guys too old for you?!"

"That's none of your business, Apollo!" Trucy shouted back, beginning to cry. "You've totally ruined this for me!"

"I can't believe _you_ of all people would pull something like this!!" Apollo shouted, putting his hands on his head in frustration. "How can I take you home like this?!"

The very thought of taking Trucy drunk, scruffy and shoeless back to his mentor, Phoenix Wright, scared him to death.

Trucy continued to sob, "It's not your job, Apollo! Just leave me alone!"

Ema quickly stepped in, "okay, we've all had a bit too much to drink here, let's just go home, no more shouting or crying okay?" she put her own coat over Trucy's shoulders, "Apollo...?"

Apollo put his hands into his pockets, letting out a heavy audible sigh. A part of him wanted to clean up Trucy's mess so she wouldn't have to go home to Phoenix like this but tonight, she had really crossed a line.

* * *

As Pearl and Trucy trailed dejectedly behind them, Ema nudged Apollo, "you know, she's 16, you can't expect her to stay a cute little girl forever..."

Apollo huffed, still angry, "Oh come on Ema, Pearl was waiting outside for her, Pearl wasn't..."

"Apollo. Pearl isn't Trucy, it doesn't make her a bad person, she's just being a stupid kid. If we just didn't happen to be there like we were, you wouldn't have had a clue. Besides, if she as so rebellious and deceitful, Trucy wouldn't have gotten herself caught, right?"

He sighed, "I know, I know" he agreed reluctantly. "Imagine if we'd got busted every time we went to a party... or did something stupid.... we'd all look like terrible people"

As they approached Trucy and Phoenix's apartments, Apollo turned to Trucy. "Girls what happened tonight was totally wrong, you really messed up, worrying us like that..."

Trucy felt like screaming into a pillow, "Apollo! You've already ruined my night; I don't need a lecture right now!" She shouted at him, storming up the building stairs towards her apartment.

"Well it's either me or your dad, Trucy! It's your choice!" he shouted back, chasing her. Trucy stopped and turned around, looking down at him.

"Don't threaten me! I don't _care_ if you tell him! Wait, I think I'll just go in and tell him myself, save me from your stupid lectures!" she yelled, pointing at him, she then ran up and burst into her apartment.

Pearl and Ema quickly looked to one another in panic mode, "NO!" they both shouted.

"What did I say about screaming and shouting?!" Ema exclaimed chasing Apollo up the stairs.

Everything around Apollo had switched to slow motion just like a car crash; he just had to watch as Trucy burst the door open. He couldn't imagine what Phoenix would do when he saw Trucy and Pearls, somehow, he felt as if he was going to get blamed for this mess.

"DAD. I'M WASTED AND APOLLO CAUGHT ME IN A BEDROOM WITH A GUY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, bursting into her home. "DID YOU HEAR THAT DADDY?"

"Trucy! Stop it!" Ema shouted, as her, Pearl and Apollo ran in after her. Everyone froze.

"Oh! Mr Edgeworth!" Ema gasped.

"Evening, Detective Skye. I see you girls are still alive. I'll call Wright" he said casually, getting out his cell phone and walked out of the living room.

Ema still hand over mouth, couldn't believe it, she grabbed Apollo by the shoulders. "Oh my God! ...Apollo! I can't believe Mr. Edgeworth is here! He's practically my boss! I can't believe my boss just saw me like this! What is Mr. Edgeworth _doing _here?!"

"Ema," he shook her off him, "EMA! We've got more important issues at hand!"

"Kill me now... kill me now..." she started muttering to herself.

"Girls, you've been given a second chance, now go get yourself cleaned up and go to bed" For once this evening, Trucy obeyed Apollo, along with Pearl and both went to Trucy's room.

"This is all your fault, Apollo! Why didn't you tell me Mr Edgeworth was here?!" Ema was freaking out. She had always admired the prosecutor and enjoyed working under him.

Apollo just fell on his knees. "Why is everything _my _fault?! We weren't even meant to come here in the first place REMEMBER?" he soon found himself in the foetal position, along with Ema frantically pacing the room.

Edgeworth closed his cell and re entered the living room, "Have you two gone mad?" he asked, sitting himself down on the sofa. Apollo quickly stood up, feeling nervous, "what did you tell Phoenix, Mr Edgeworth?"

"Now what his daughter belted at me, if that's what you're worried about..." Apollo and Ema gave a sigh of relief, "I think you two should go home and sober up before Wright gets home"

Ema was overcome with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, Sir!"

"Come on Ema..." Apollo said pushing her out the door.

Just before Edgeworth could relax and take a sip of his tea, Pearl Fey timidly walked into the living room. She hadn't changed yet, the smell of punch waved through the air. "Mr. Edgeworth...?"

"Hello, Miss Fey, how is Trucy?"

"She crashed out... May I please use your phone to call Mystic Maya?" she asked politely

"Of course you may. I hope you didn't have too much fun tonight... though I don't think I've ever seen you in a party frock before" he said smiling, trying to make light of the night's event.

"Is Mr. Nick on his way back?"

"Indeed"

Edgeworth suddenly became very aware of the secret they both kept from Phoenix Wright. He coughed awkwardly. "How is Maya? Doing better than Wright I assume?"

"Oh yes... she's alright." Pearl said, sitting down on the couch near Edgeworth.

"...She must be very busy running the spirit business in Kurain..."

"I suppose, she's been taking some time off though recently" Pearl crossed her legs and arranged her dress over her knee. She began to feel awkward talking about Maya in a roundabout way like this. "It's so sad, you know? They belong together..."

Edgeworth couldn't stop himself from bringing it up, even though he knew that Pearl didn't _know _that he knew, it was giving him a serious headache. "Yes perhaps there have been some serious misunderstandings on both sides... Oh forget it. I know about Maya, Miss Fey"

Pearl gasped, "No way! Mr Edgeworth! How..."

He looked down into his cup of tea unhappily, "Franziska saw... her"

Pearl gasped again, "We have to tell Mr. Nick! No! Wait! _You_ have to tell him! So Maya won't get mad that I told!"

Edgeworth shook his head and put down his teacup, "I don't think so"

"Come on Mr Edgeworth, aren't you sick of all this?"

"Of course, well, I've never understood how I got involved in all of this to begin with..."

Pearl looked very sad, "I hate seeing Mystic Maya going through this alone... It breaks my heart every day I see her. You know she's having twins?"

"Dear God... I'm sorry to say this to you, Miss Fey but it can only be Maya's place to tell Wright that she's pregnant, not yours, not m...mi...Mine..."

They both froze and stared at Phoenix Wright standing in the doorway, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Phoenix appeared, he had then disappeared again. Edgeworth and Pearl were still frozen, unsure what to do with themselves, until they heard the front door slam shut.

"Wright!" Edgeworth shouted jumping up, he chased him out the apartment. "Wright! You can't just leave like this! What are you thinking?"

Phoenix let out a huge yell which echoed loudly throughout the stairway. It left an unbearable silence, the two men stood still for a moment.

"I... I..." Phoenix began quietly, before once again letting out another pain filled groan.

"Wright, stop this." Edgeworth wanted him. Of course he felt terrible for Phoenix but someone needed to keep in control. "What are you going to achieve leaving like this? Leaving your daughter alone without a second thought"

Phoenix just sat on a step of the stairway in despair, "I know, I know but I need to... see her... Edgeworth..." he begged with him as if Edgeworth was his conscience.

"Even if you do leave now it's one in the morning, how will you get to Kurain? Hitch a ride? Moreover Wright, maybe she doesn't want to see you. What have you possible got to say?"

Phoenix clenched his teeth, unable to listen to Edgeworth's harsh but reasonable words. Pearl leaned over the banister, watching the two men from the flight above. Clutching her hand to her heart, filling terrible for Maya's secret being revealed in this way.

Phoenix locked up at Pearl, then to Edgeworth. "How can you know this, Edgeworth? And not me? I just her last month..."

"Clearly she hid it from you and very well it seems... Franziska must have caught her off guard"

"What?! FranZISKA knows and not me?!"

"Just calm down and listen, Wright, she saw her.."

"She saw her bump by accident..." Pearl added timidly, walking down a few stairs.

Phoenix couldn't handle this, Pearls and Edgeworth of all people, talking about Maya's 'bump' when he still couldn't process her being pregnant in the first place. He stood up, about to head back down the stairs again.

"Wright" Edgeworth stood in his way

"For the last time, get out of my way" Phoenix threatened

"Listen," Edgeworth said, trying to reason with him, calmly, he glanced at Pearl who looked terrified. "I promise you, I'll drive you there in the morning, just... just... calm down, all right?"

Phoenix knew Edgeworth was right but he felt so out of control and shell shocked he didn't know what else he could do apart from run to Kurain. He didn't understand what he was thinking, what he was doing. Edgeworth guided the lost Phoenix Wright along with Pearl back to his apartment. He convinced Phoenix to get some sleep and they'll discuss the situation tomorrow, when he had calmed down. Phoenix couldn't imagine he'd be in any better state of mind tomorrow but he just accepted what Edgeworth had told him to do and went to bed.

* * *

Trucy and Pearl awoke the following morning by the sound of Edgeworth yelling out.

"What the hell?! Mr Edgeworth is still here?" Trucy questioned, rubbing her eyes. Pearls immediately ran into the living room.

"He's gone" he said to Pearl bluntly. Pearl gasped.

"But we were meant to think of... of... a plan together! He can't just go and barge in on Mystic Maya!" she cried, panicking.

Edgeworth could not believe what was going on and how much he had become involved.

"What are we going to do?!" Pearl cried again, looking to Edgeworth for help. Somehow he had become responsible for Wrights actions, his love and personal life.

"I'll drive down to the station, perhaps he hasn't gotten on the train yet..." he said gathering his things in a rush, grabbing his burgundy suit jacket and necktie. "Perhaps now would be a good time to call Maya, Wright could be on his way"

Pearls gulped at the thought. "You're right, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded and headed out the door. Trucy just stood there, totally confused. "Guess we're not in trouble for last night then..."

Pearls sighed, eyeing the telephone on the desk, "Well... at least you aren't..."

* * *

Maya left her room, she was up much earlier then she usually was which she was not entirely happy about. However, today she had plans with family.

"Ah! Mystic Maya! Glad to see you awake before noon!"

"I don't think I had a choice..." she said, grumbling a bit.

"Well you can't go around in that old yukata anymore, you look a sight" her aunts commented how big she had gotten, "now baby is starting to really show, you mustn't go around in such a short and tight yukata," her aunt said, rubbing Maya's belly, "we'll get you some nice, big, comfortable yukatas"

Maya smiled politely, "can't I wear, less, er traditional maternity clothes... I mean if we're concerned about comfort..."

Her aunties immediately began cackling, "Oh! Maya, you're supposed to be leading the clan!"

"When we saw you walking around in men's jogging trousers and shorts, we knew it was time..."

Maya blushed; she didn't see what was so wrong with that.

"After all we've taught you and Mia growing up; you want to walk around in leisure wear!"

"Indeed! After your poor mother left... never mind come along we'll be late for your fitting otherwise..." her other aunt added.

The three Kurain women then set off, leaving an empty Fey manor with a ringing phone.

* * *

Edgeworth found Phoenix sitting outside the station, looking completely in despair. Edgeworth took a seat beside him.

"It's Sunday" Phoenix bowed his head and smiled sadly, "No trains to Kurain"

Edgeworth crossed his arms, "See Wright, I wasn't trying to stop you, I was being practical. Trying to help you..." he said with a small smirk, "would you still like a ride?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Edgeworth stood up from the bench, car keys in hand. "I think... its the only thing you _can_ do..."

"Maya's pregnant."

Edgeworth had nothing else to say, he let him go on.

"Edgeworth. Maya's pregnant... and... That's all I know."

"I know, let's go..."

* * *

The two didn't talk during the couple hours of driving. Phoenix spent his time getting angry, sad, trying to understand what was happening. He wished he had asked Pearl for more details. Edgeworth didn't know anymore then he did.

His brain refused to acknowledge what was going on until he had seen Maya, spoken to her, at that moment; he got the urge to just... hold her.

As for Edgeworth, he kept quiet; Wright needed this time to think about what he was going to say. He tried putting himself in Wright's shoes, then Maya's. Each time, he still couldn't predict what was going to happen.

"What exactly do you think will happen, Wright? I know you want her back but what if..." he tried to be as gentle as possible, "I mean, she didn't even want to... tell you."

Phoenix smiled sadly, I know you're trying to prepare me for the worst but..." he stared out of the window, at the mountains they were driving through. "I don't think anything will. I thought the last time he made this trip it was going to be awful. I just have to... see it through."

Edgeworth couldn't say anymore than that. Nothing else was said.

"You look beautiful, Maya, just like your mother,"

Maya smiled, "We got some lovely fabrics, thank you for taking me..." Maya bowed to her aunts. Maya was now in a longer kimono, with her obi tied above her bump.

"Being with child is wonderful; you shouldn't try and hide it about under baggy jumpers, my dear"

Maya held her bump and smiled feeling warm inside. Perhaps being on her own wasn't so terrible; after all, she had such a wonderful support network of amazing Fey women here in Kurain. She knew herself and her babies would be safe and loved.

The older ladies fussed over Maya as she stood up, making sure the kimono was tidy. They walked back into the village, "I feel so big with this kimono on, and I look huge!" Maya felt a few stares on her as they headed back to the Fey Manor through the village.

The ladies laughed and all harassed her bump, cooing over her.

* * *

Phoenix and Edgeworth froze. They had just parked up watching the master of the Kurain having her bump being touched.

Edgeworth looked to Phoenix, "There she is... right there... what will you do now?"

Phoenix unclipped his seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"Wait! Wright! Do you know what you're going to do or say?" he asked, starting to panic himself.

"No." He got out of the car and stepped onto the streets of Kurain. He didn't think, he just walked towards her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Maya said her goodbyes to her beloved aunts and turned to make her way back home.

Phoenix.

Phoenix was standing there. He was just standing right there.

Hands in pockets, his eyes shadowed by his wool hat, his head was bowed. She reached out for something, anything to hold on to, to keep her stable but there was nothing. Just Phoenix and her, staring straight at each other. She looked down at her bump, as if to check it was still there, in case there was a one in a million chance he might not be able to see it.

Phoenix looked up at her from where he was standing, immediately, Maya clasped her hands to her face and started to slowly back away.

"_This isn't happening... this isn't happening... this isn't happening!" _she tried to tell herself whilst panicking.

Phoenix saw her begin to back away and almost immediately predicted her next plan of action- he started to power walk towards her, "Maya...!"

She couldn't think of anything else to do but run, so as soon as something had crossed the path between them, she took her chance and bolted as fast as she could back to Fey manor. She took a few shortcuts that would not have been obvious to Phoenix despite all the times he had been there.

"Where is she,...?! Wasn't that Maya?" Edgeworth asked confused, shouting to Phoenix from his car. Phoenix threw his own hat to the floor in frustration.

"She just took off, she ran for it as soon as she saw me!" he shouted to Edgeworth, genuinely shocked at how quickly she bolted.

Edgeworth didn't quite know what to make of it, "go after her, Wright!" Phoenix then quickly set off towards Maya's home, hoping she would be there.

* * *

Maya quickly slammed the screen door to her bedroom shut, panting. Before she even had time to think, her phone started to ring. Kneeling down on the floor, she picked up her home phone, "Hello...?"

"Mystic Maya! I've been trying to call you all day! Listen, I need to tell you something really important and I'm so sorry-"

Pearl paused when Maya began sobbing down the phone. "He's _here_; Pearly... he's here..." Pearl didn't know what to say, Phoenix Wright had beaten her to it.

"I'm so sorry, Maya, I tried to call you and warn you, I..." she couldn't speak through Maya's uncontrollable sobbing; tears in her own eyes began to form, hearing Maya like this.

"Why is he here, Pearly? Now he's seen me! He knows!" she cried, holding her hand over her eyes, as if trying to physically stop her tears.

"Maya, I'm _so _sorry, he just found out on his own..."

As Pearl explained herself, the memory of her encounter with Franziska flashed through her mind "Oh Gods..." Maya gasped, as she heard the screen door fly open. Dropping the receiver, she turned to find Phoenix at her door.

"You can't just barge in here, Nick! Go away!" she said, still sobbing.

For the first time, Nick was able to have a proper look at the pregnant Maya. He didn't know whether to cry or scream. Getting straight to the point, Nick couldn't contain himself any longer. "I can't _believe _you would keep something like this from me!"

Maya almost cowered; this had been her biggest fear ever since Franziska had found out.

"You can't do this, Maya! Did you even think about what you're doing?!"

"You have no _right _to try and lecture me, get out of here, Nick!" She shouted back trying to move past him to leave the room.

"Yes I do" he said grabbing her by the wrist, preventing her from escaping again.

Trying to free herself, she struggled. "It's none of your business Nick! I didn't tell you for a reason, now just...!"

"I'm not going until you tell me _why... _was this your plan all along?"

Maya's jaw dropped, "Plan?! Are you serious?! What plan could possibly have being pregnant as an advantage?! Have you gone insane, Nick?!"

"Insane? This whole thing is insane! I mean, is it even mine? Is it some other guys? Is that why you left? Is that why you hid it?"

Maya could have slapped him if you hadn't been holding her wrist with such a tight grip. "Yes that's right, Nick, it someone _else's_!" she shouted back angrily, her voice booming with sarcasm, "Now let me GO!"

Nick couldn't believe his eyes; he could have never imagined himself in this kind of situation. Even before they were lovers, they had such a close friendship, how could it have come down to this? When he thought about starting a family with Maya, she was not crying, screaming and bolting for the door at every opportunity.

"So what do you expect me to do now, Maya? Just leave?! Forget about you and this... this... baby? It's not that simple!" He shook her by the wrist, the one he was gripping on to so tightly.

As soon as Edgeworth heard screaming, he ran to the outside entrance to Maya's room, seeing Phoenix holding the fragile Maya with such a grip... He switched on to autopilot, he lunged and grabbed Phoenix by his collar.

"I don't care, Nick! Just get away from me!" Maya continued to scream.

"Well I _do_!" Phoenix shouting back, while he was being dragged out.

As soon as Phoenix and Edgeworth were outside, Maya slammed the screen door shut. Edgeworth had threw him down to the ground.

"Wright! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Before he even had a chance to speak, the spirit medium reappeared with what appeared to be a small box in her hand. "I don't need you Nick, you're only here, doing the right thing because you _have _ to, I've got everything under control"

Phoenix looked up at her, his face panned with seriousness, "How do I know that?"

She chucked the box at him, landing on the leaf covered ground, the items spilling out. "You've already missed all of this, I think I can handle the rest" she stormed off back into her room, leaving the two mean gormless.

Covering his face with both hands, Phoenix Wright groaned, Edgeworth leaned over and picked up the box.

"What's this stuff, Wright?" he gasped, staring a sonogram in the face. A wave of sadness hit him, feeling terrible for the two, "Wright, this is getting too much... let's get out of here."

* * *

After a couple of hours of hiding out in her own home, Maya glanced out of her bedroom window, being careful not to be seen. She gave a sigh of relief, he was gone.

She desperately wanted to talk to Pearl but found herself scared to dial Phoenix's apartment. She was supposed to be back home by now. She had no one to talk to, no one.

Sitting on her bed, holding onto her bump, shedding silent tears, she didn't understand herself what she wanted for her and her babies.

* * *

Phoenix sat by Edgeworth's car, inspecting the sonogram. _"It's becoming too real..."_ he thought astounded. He knew this had to work out; he had to _make _it work.

"Edgeworth, I need to stay but... please don't feel you have to. You can leave me here" he said with determination in his voice.

Edgeworth frowned, "Are you quite sure? You were a little out of control back there, I don't know if I feel comfortable..."

"I'm sorry about that, really but... it's the only way..."

Edgeworth ran his hands over his face in despair, but nodded; he knew there really was no other way of resolving this, "...alright" he glanced over to the sonogram in Phoenix's hand. "Good luck, Wright"

Phoenix watched as Edgeworth drove off, leaving him in Kurain, with a picture of his unborn children. He watched the sunset, leaning against a tree, thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Now he finally understood why Mia had appeared to him, he felt as if he had let her down, reflecting on his last trip here. Maya had been acting so cold, so strangely and though he did try- Phoenix now felt he hadn't tried hard enough, maybe if he didn't give up so easily on her...

He couldn't help but flash to the image of Maya in that elegant kimono, with a pregnant bump- his heart jumped every time she entered his mind. She had looked so...sad... so... beautiful... so scared. He didn't understand why Maya felt like she could do it on her own, without him, which would be the last thing he would want for her.

Of course Phoenix wondered how she had gotten pregnant, they had always been so careful. Never mind it was too late for that now... things happen. They certainly did.

It was so quiet in Kurain in the evening, he'd forgotten that, he took in a big breath of fresh mountain air and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Pearly? Is that you?" Maya asked timidly, acting as her own bodyguard to her room. She was scared Phoenix had come back for more. To her surprise it was Mia, Pearl must have channelled her. Maya immediately burst into tears and embraced her dearest older sister. It had been a long time.

Tears also began to form in Mia's eyes, "It's alright," she soothed, gently stroking Maya's hair. She led her little sister to sit down on the bed, trying to calm her down.

"Mia, you must think..."

"I don't think anything..." Mia smiled, "I _do_ think you're... terrified.... and taking it out on Phoenix. I know, I know, he's not perfect but he loves you. You know that, right?" she wiped Maya's fringe out of her eyes. Seeing her little sister in such a bad way upset her, she had known for a long time what had been going on but right now all she could do was hold her and comfort her.

"What if... what if we're just not meant to be? I felt wrong leaving this place... Kurain... but as soon as I got used to Tokyo again he... he got sick of me." she tried to explain through sobs.

Mia held onto Maya tightly, "that's not true; maybe he sensed you were unhappy?"

Maya bowed her head in despair, "I don't know what to do, I'm still _so _angry at him, how he pushed me away- I don't want to get hurt by him ever again. I love him too much...I'm not saying it's his fault, I know I could have done a lot more... what should I do Mia?"

"I think..." she began carefully, "You... should just _talk _to him... no shouting, accusing, crying... just _talk. _I think he's desperate to know more about these two" Mia said, stroking Maya's bump.

"But... He's gone now, I drove him away earlier." She gasped, "My sonogram!"

Mia just smiled knowingly, "I wouldn't worry about that, he hasn't gone anywhere"

Maya gave her a puzzled look before darting over to her window. There he was, Phoenix Wright sitting amongst the autumn scene, watching the sun set, his back turned against the house. Maya gasped, looking back to Mia, who was smiling warmly.

"Now... I know I shouldn't be protecting somebody who hurt my little sister... but" she stood up and walked over to Maya, "just talk to him"

Maya took in a deep breath and cautiously opened the screen door, stepping outside slowly, holding on to her bump. She stepped down from her porch and walked towards the tree Phoenix was sitting against.

Hearing rustling of leaves, he quickly turned his head around.

Maya.

His mouth nearly wide open at the sight of her, he took off his hat and stood up, waiting for her to approach him. Phoenix was so unsure of what was going on, he scanned the scenery before he caught sight of Mia Fey standing at the porch. She smiled and nodded to the former defence attorney and in turn he smiled back at her. Seeing the two Fey sisters, he felt a lump rise up in his throat.

What an idiot he had been, taking this beautiful girl for granted. All the fun and adventures they had been through together, her playful smile, her enthusiasm for life, the way she was the only one in the world who called him 'Nick'. She was totally different from any girl he had ever met or dated. Here she had been alone and expecting to raise his children by herself.

The lump in his throat felt like it was getting bigger, seeing her without any anger or hurt in her eyes once more, which had been a very long time ago, made him want to break down and cry.

Maya stopped in front of him and reached out and grabbed onto both of his hands, she looked down at the ground, afraid that she would be unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"Maya..." he struggled to speak, "I'm... I..."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She knew there was nothing that needed to be said, they already knew what was ahead of them, how terribly they had both messed up but most importantly, how much they loved each other. Even if it meant working hard to make things right again. She simply took his hands in hers, he watched her carefully, wondering what she was doing and simply placed his hands, onto her ever growing bump.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Over a month had passed since the former defence attorney, Phoenix Wright had found out he was a father to be and finally reconciled with Maya Fey. After that fateful day, the two spent the whole night talking things over; however, what the future held for them still remained unclear. That night, Maya filled him in on everything he missed. The severe morning sickness, where she managed to lose more weight than she ever had before she was pregnant and how she found out. She explained the sonogram to him and tried to inform him on everything she had read about multiple pregnancies. They spent hours flicking through a pregnancy and birth book that she had been given by a friend, together they felt amazed, scared and excited.

Nevertheless, it was clear that they still had a lot of issues and problems to work past and resolve. To Phoenix's dismay he left Kurain without Maya after that and continued his life in Tokyo, trying to keep a one Trucy Wright under control and tried to get around to the idea of the bar exam. It seemed he spent most of his time making trips to and from Kurain to see Maya. His visits always consisted of him trying to persuade Maya to take time off from leading the Kurain way and generally get her off her feet. He finally accompanied Maya to an ultrasound scan, when he tried to explain how it felt to Trucy and Apollo, Phoenix couldn't find words to describe it. After that one night, they had reconciled but though they had talked and talked, there was still a barrier between them. No matter what he couldn't seem to get any closer to her than they had gotten when he confronted her before, she refused to let him know about their future as a couple and of course Phoenix tried hard not to push her as being pregnant at times made her tense and emotional. However, now she was getting into the end of her fifth month, she began to glow, which made her all the more beautiful to him. It seemed Maya was getting bigger by the week.

No one had discouraged Maya from leaving the village to be with Phoenix Wright, her aunts actually seemed happy for her, which did surprise her. Yet, she didn't feel ready. The couple hadn't properly reconciled, a new wall of trust had to be rebuilt, slowly and steadily. As time went by, Phoenix began to feel the frustration of not knowing where he stood with Maya overpower him, especially when the subject came up among family and friends. Why is Maya still in Kurain? Were they 'back together'? What will happen when the babies arrive?

Recently, Trucy had been accompanying Phoenix on his visits to Kurain, she, Maya and Pearls had become even closer but with the mystery of the relationship between Phoenix and Maya, the cloud of awkwardness and uncertainty loomed over them.

* * *

The three girls were huddled on Maya's bed, giggling and chatting away the way all girls do. Phoenix stood in the doorway, smiling warmly watching them. As usual, when Maya was in the privacy of her own home, Maya slumped back into more ordinary maternity wear, rather than her yukata. Today she wore a long sleeve black top with a cute pinafore dress over the top, her bump profoundly showing through. She got up from the bed and crossed the room to the mirror and scraped her hair up into a side bun; she jumped seeing Phoenix standing in the doorway. The two girls gasped.

"Daddy...!!! You're being totally creepy!" Trucy said, clutching her chest overdramatizing the fight.

Phoenix laughed, "Sorry girls, I thought I would bring you some snacks," he put the tray of cookies down on the bed and then move towards Maya. "Can... we talk outside for a minute?"

Maya dreaded these moments; she was still not ready to think about the future of her and Phoenix as a couple yet and she knew exactly what he was going to say. They walked into the living room down the hall from Maya's bedroom.

"Maya..." He began, feeling nervous, completely unsure at how to approach her. Maya sighed and crossed her arms with impatience. "We... really need to talk about this... Maya, you said you would think about moving back to Tokyo with us again... I know it might seem a little soon but even if it wasn't to..." he sighed, "even if it wasn't to be... with me, surely it would be better for you to be somewhere where the nearest hospital isn't miles and miles away, right?"

She pouted, unsure of what he was really saying. "Nick, generations of women have delivered at home here, I don't _need_ a hospital..." she replied rudely.

"I know but Maya... what if something goes... wrong, you know?"

"Oh please Nick, would you stop it? Stop trying to control this... I already made a birth plan long before you showed back up!" she said, spite in her voice.

Nick ran his hands over his face and gave a quiet groan; he took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, what I'm getting at is... Maya... it takes me at least two hours to just get here and-"

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed audibly, not taking any trouble to hide how pissed off she was feeling.

"Oh God... You're making this really difficult..." he muttered under his breath, while pacing to the other side of the living room and back again, "I thought you actually wanted me to be a part of this!" his voice became full of frustration, "Okay, what if something _happens _to _you_ and I'm all the way in _Tokyo_ and I can't be _there... _It would be hours before I could even get to you!"

"Nick, don't talk to me like I'm an idiot" she warned, nearly gritting her teeth in anger.

Phoenix flung his hands down, "And what about when you go into labour? Huh?!" he began to shout, "What if I'm not there in time for _you_!" he grabbed her by the shoulders, "I might miss the whole thing, what kind of man would I be then?!"

Maya's eye sprung open in surprise as he shook her by the shoulders, "I don't know, okay?! We don't need to think about that yet!" she tried to retaliate.

"Yes we do, Maya! You remember what the doctor said! Multiple births are nearly always premature!"

"Don't say that so easily!" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Well it's the truth" he took in another deep breath and let go of her shoulders, "Maya. Do you want me to be a part of this? Do you even want me to be the father?"

Maya covered her face with the back of her hand, trying to restrain herself from crying.

"Didn't think so..." he stormed out, slamming the screen door behind him, as he powered out of the house into the garden, he shed a few tears of his own, leaving Maya inside, sobbing.

The spirit medium remained in the room, alone for a good hour. She was in disbelief at how badly she was taking out her anger and fear out on Phoenix. Resting one hand on her belly, she brushed the other across her forehead. Tired, emotional and mixed up. A knock went at the door, it was Trucy.

"Hey Maya, guess me and Daddy are going back now... he's at the train station sulking already" she muttered sadly

"Come here" Maya said softly and reached out her arms to Trucy for a hug. The young girl immediately went to her, kneeling in front of the sofa, giving Maya and long snuggle, she stroked her light brown hair trying to comfort her, just like she had done when Trucy was little. The little magician had always seen Maya as a mother figure, losing her after Phoenix and her had split up had been just the same to any child whose parents were separated.

"This must be difficult for you, Truce, I'm so sorry..." she brushed her hand over Trucy's face.

"No! Maya, Daddy is just really worried about you." She looked down sadly, "Won't you come back to Tokyo?"

Maya just smiled, unsure of what to tell the teenager. Squeezing her hand tightly, "I love you, Trucy but I think..."

"It's alright," Trucy interrupted, feeling a sense of guilt, not wanting to upset poor Maya. "I should go after Daddy," The girls hugged again, Trucy rubbed Maya's bump and said her goodbyes to the babies and left. Maya was stumped, she knew she might have been unfair and unreasonable towards Phoenix and Trucy but she just couldn't help but feel unsettled about suddenly moving back to Tokyo, when she had become so used to the idea of being alone and a single mother in Kurain.

* * *

It had been just over a week and Phoenix or Trucy Wright had not heard from Maya and Phoenix had not checked in with her either.

Apollo sat with Ema and Trucy in the Wright household kitchen, drinking hot chocolate as they watched the first snow of the season in Tokyo fall. They chatted happily amongst themselves.

Trucy gasped excitedly, "Ema! You and Klavier Gavin! NO WAY!"

Ema slammed her own head down on the kitchen table, her mug spilling cocoa out a little, "Ahhh... It's no big deal... It was only ONE time!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, "That's what you always say... geez..." he said leaning back in his chair.

"BECAUSE IT WAS!" She shrieked loudly, at the speed of light.

"You can tell she's really mad when her voice goes so high pitched you can't _actually _understand what she's saying..." Apollo told Trucy, grinning at Ema's despair.

Trucy giggled furiously, she loved hearing their grown up gossip. "Oh my goodness, Ema! What is his place like?! Wait! What is _he _like?! What does he wear to bed?!" She gasped, realising that Ema had seen him naked.

"We're not talking about this okay?!" Ema screamed out, completely embarrassed.

Apollo chuckled, "Okay good, he's a douche bag anyway..."

"He's not!" Trucy cried, "He's so dreamy...!" she clasped her hands to her face in excitement.

"Oh please, you just have to look at that poser and see how ridiculous he is... Beside, I'm sure Ema can do a lot better than some nerf German rock star... prosecutor... guy"

The detective whimpered, thinking about her one weakness. Sure, she thought to herself, most people's weaknesses are chocolate or _drugs _but Ema... hers was being seduced by the Aryan prosecutor slash rock star.

"Whoa calm down Apollo..." Trucy furrowed her eyebrows at him.

After a brief silence, the drama calmed down. "So how is Maya doing anyways?" Ema asked, dragging her head off the table.

Trucy's face quickly morphed to a frown.

"Oh dear."

"Yep" Apollo joined in, "Phoenix has been moping around for days now"

"What happened? It took the two long enough to get back on speaking terms..." Ema asked, drinking down the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Well that's the thing, they never really did, I mean, she-" Trucy suddenly paused as she heard the front door slam. "Nevermind..." she stood up and left the kitchen to greet her father at the door. Apollo and Ema remained quiet for a moment while they listened to Phoenix Wright come in and talk to his daughter.

"Geez..." Apollo sighed, sad for Mr. Wright. His moment of condolence for the former defence attorney was rudely interrupted by Ema smacking him over the head, "Ack! What the! What was that for?!" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Hey dude! What the hell did you tell _Trucy_ about me and Klavier for?! She's like... sixteen!"

Apollo shrugged, "I just wanted to get at ya..." he grinned cheekily.

The detective just glared at him before slamming her head back down onto the table.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a almost a month since their last fight but alas Phoenix knew there was no way he could stay away for very long, she was the mother of his unborn children after all. He hoped the time had given them clearer heads, he spent the night before wondering how their relationship had come to this. The wonderful Maya no longer looked at him with a beaming smile and make fun of him in that undeniable cute way she did, she no longer looked at him with love. Instead, her eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

"I'm going, Trucy!" He called out to his daughter, picking up the mail from the welcome mat and flipping through it before he left.

Trucy popped her head round the living room door, a mouth full of cereal, "You know what train your getting Dad?"

"...Yeah... its in thirty minutes..." Phoenix answered slowly, distracted by the mail.

Curious, the young magician approached Phoenix and popped her head around him, cereal still in tow. "What's that Daddy?"

"Its a letter from the Bar..." he began to smile nervously, "Its a date for my exam"

Trucy gasped, "No way, Daddy! You really applied!" she beamed, "I can't believe it!"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head, "I know..." He took a moment to let the reality of the exam to sink in, "I guess I did!" he put his arm around his daughter and laughed.

"I'm so proud! Wait 'til I tell Polly! And Maya...!" she hesitated unsure of what she said, Trucy knew that her father was going to try and patch things up with the spirit medium but their situation was complex and ever-changing. She didn't want to upset Phoenix.

"Well... we'll see" he sighed and ruffled Trucy's hair. "I'll call you when I get to Kurain, okay? Apollo should be here later this evening."

"All right Daddy." She nodded

Before leaving the apartment, he turned back, "No trouble, okay Missy?" he gave her a wink.

Trucy's managed a smile despite the fact that the guilt from her antics a couple of months ago stung her in the chest. "Bring her back, okay?" she called out as he slammed the door.

Phoenix felt like his mind had turned into cotton as he read the departure board at the train station, trying to find his platform number. He nodded to himself, acknowledging the information and made his way to the ticket gate. Lost in his own world, wondering where to start with his law study aid, would it still make sense? Was his all his years at university and practising as a defence attorney all pointless now? _"What have I gotten myself into..." _he thought, hopelessly.

It was then he felt a little thud and a heard a little gasp, his passage through the ticket gate had been brought to an abrupt stop. "Oh! I'm sorry..." It seemed he had tried to go through the wrong way, he realised he was in a sea of people going the opposite direction, the passengers coming off their train into the station.

"Nick?"

He looked down, there she was. Maya. Her cheeks blushed and she darted her eyes around in a panic. The pair were getting bumped into by commuters left and right, Maya froze not knowing what to do except to hold on tightly to her ticket. Phoenix immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into him and dragged her away to somewhere safe.

Once they had managed to get outside the station, he stepped away from the petite spirit medium, "Maya? What are you doing here? I was just coming to see you..."

She took a deep breath and rubbed her swollen belly, "I know, I'm sorry, I forgot how crazy it gets here..." He looked down at her with concern, once again she was dressed casually, he knew she did as much as she could without her older relatives going on at her. Maya wore a yellow printed dress with a cropped khaki jacket, her bump protruding through. Her hair was swept into a side bun. For the first time in a long time, the medium was glowing.

"Maya... you didn't need to meet me-" he began, feeling embarrassed.

"I think... we need to talk."

They sat in a nearby park, Phoenix was full of dread, not knowing what she was going to say though she seemed to be very calm, eerily calm.

"Nick, I don't know how we've been doing... this" she gestured to herself and Phoenix, "I feel so tired of it"

"Listen Maya, I know its been awful, I really do but-" He tried to interject.

"Please Nick...Just let me talk for a minute..." She said grabbing his hand, he looked down at their hands, still feeling extremely on edge. "I don't know how long I can justify living this way, I know you've been holding on and I've been acting really... dreadful" she said sadly, "Too many times I have told you that I was okay but" she took a deep breath, "I'm finally feeling like I can explain myself."

He gripped her hand tighter and nodded, "Okay..."

"It seemed for a while that it was easier to just go along with everything and try and just adapt to our crazy situation but I... I can't take it for much longer. The reason I was being so terrible to you is because... I can't be with someone who just wants to be with me because of this" she pointed to her belly, "I can't be with someone who... doesn't love me any more."

Phoenix nearly gasped, he felt his body slump over. A long silence fell over them.

"Nick?" She asked carefully.

He suddenly grabbed a hold of her, "Are you stupid?"

"I know I sound crazy but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need to be with someone, especially-" She began defensively.

"No, Maya," Phoenix Wright almost burst into a smile, "I love you, I love you more than anything in the whole world."

The medium shied away, "You don't have to say that..."

He tightened his grip on her arms, "Listen, I was an idiot, a complete moron for pushing you away and I've known that for a long time... did you forget that I came all the way here months ago to get you back?! I made _Edgeworth_ drive me here, with _Franziska!_"

"Yes but only because Pearly told you to" Maya pouted, "I didn't hear from you for months before that!" She was full of frustration, she wanted to argue but she couldn't get the image of Phoenix appearing on her porch that night out of her mind.

"Okay," he acknowledged her point but kept on with his case, "Yes that's true but for some reason I thought I was doing you a favour back then, I thought you were so unhappy here." he continued, looking into her eyes, "But now I realise that it wasn't you that was unhappy, it was me. I know I made a mess of things and I'm sorry for that. It wasn't your fault Maya, it was mine. I just wish we could get the time back."

Maya eyes became glazed over with tears, "Nick..."

He took her face gently, making sure she was listening, "I know you came here ready to let me go because I hurt you so bad but I'm not going to, I know I can be a better man now, I'm even studying for the bar exam, back then I didn't think I was worth anything, I didn't want to drag you down with me. I wanted to be better, for you"

"Oh Gods," she wiped her away her tears and gave a small laugh, overwhelmed but taking in everything he was saying.

He couldn't help but smile, he got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands "Maya, I know you're struggling with leaving Kurain but I... I love you, I want... I need you to come back with me." He said firmly, "I _can't _be without you. Please come back with me, please stay." He gently grazed his nose over hers.

Maya returned the gesture, "Of course I will, why else do you think I'm here?" she whispered, beaming with joy. Phoenix Wright leaned in and kissed her, something he wanted for the longest time.

Trucy stood in front her the window, facing towards the street, clasping a cup of cocoa close to her chest. She was wrapped up warm in a wool jumper, wondering if it was going to snow again tonight. Apollo and Ema were chatting in the background, making fun of a bad movie on television.

She couldn't get her mind off of her father, he hadn't called and he should arrived at Kurain by now. The girl had an urge to call Pearl and check in on him.

"You okay, Trucy?" Ema asked, calling over from the sofa.

"Yeah I was just wondering about Daddy, he should have gotten to Kurain by now" She replied, refusing to take her eyes away from the window.

"Ah, I'm sure he's fine, they're probably sorting things out and forgot to call," Apollo offered.

Ema stretched out like a cat on the sofa and let out a yawn, "God, its too complicated with them, why can't they just get it together already?"

Apollo narrowed his eyes at the detective, "You're one to talk..." insinuating her situation with the infamous Klavier Gavin. Her only retaliation was to throw popcorn at him, "Hey-"

They were cut off when Trucy gasped and opened the window. The pair jumped from the sofa and made their way over to the window, joining the teenage magician in leaning outside.

Below was Phoenix getting boxes of flat packed furniture out of the back of Edgeworth's car and Maya laughing at his attempts to carry it. They couldn't hear what she was saying but they knew it she was poking fun of him. Edgeworth was also there, shaking his head at Phoenix, he also had baby boutique bags in tow.

"She's back!" Ema exclaimed.

It was then Trucy's eyes filled up with tears, she grabbed onto Apollo and nestled into his arm. Apollo smiled and continued to look down upon the scene below them.

"He did it."


End file.
